


eyes locked, hands locked.

by kkeumomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Old Jazz Tunes, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Rosé Under The Moonlight, Smut, light exhibitionism, they're young and hot and rich what can we expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkeumomi/pseuds/kkeumomi
Summary: ‘Palm to palm; to the point of my heart bursting.Eyes locked, hands locked.'An unprompted celebration under the moonlight.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 21
Kudos: 195





	eyes locked, hands locked.

**Author's Note:**

> 402 graced us with time skip Lev and Yaku and I was so floored that this piece practically wrote itself. It's incredibly self indulgent, so apologies if anything feels ooc haha. 
> 
> please enjoy.
> 
> (cw: figurative mentions of fire/burning.)

When Lev approaches his door - the first time he’s been home in _weeks_ \- perhaps the last thing he expects to hear is the distant thrumming of the grand piano that lies in his living room echoing solemnly through the walls. 

This, debatably, causes more reasons to be concerned than not concerned. Arguing fervently for the concerned side, is the fact that he lives alone, meaning there _shouldn’t_ be anyone else inside, playing away at the ivory keys that have grown dusty in his absence. However, debating back with equal reverence for the non-concerned side, is the fact that this complex’s security is incredibly strict, meaning whoever it is couldn’t have gotten in without knowing the right numbers to hit and the right things to say. 

To be or not to be? 

He taps in the final key code. 

If he thought he couldn’t be any more surprised, he was wrong. Because Yaku Morisuke is sitting at his piano, tapping away at those ivory keys, playing an old jazz tune that echoes into the caverns between his ribs and captures the moon between Yaku’s palms. He stands stunned for a moment. Is this a fever dream? 

“Yaku-san?” he prompts, finally. 

Yaku stops, peering up over the grand. His lips curve into a gentle smirk. 

“Took you long enough. I was beginning to think I’d have to drink the rosé all by myself.”

“How’d you get in here?,” he starts, then with a fond grin: “Were you too short for security to see?” 

“Oi! I didn’t come all this way for your short jokes,” he complains, and Lev feels a familiar warmth ripple across his chest. 

“And you drunk texted me all your security stuff the other week. Figured it was an open invitation.” 

_Eh?_

“I did?” 

He rips his phone from his pocket, scrolls down past some unread messages that all say some variation of _“Enjoy your time off!”_ , and sure enough, in his drunken haze from a release party a week or so back, he had sent Yaku a paragraph littered with typos about when he’d be coming home along with everything he needed to know to get in - _‘in case of an emergency.’_

“As careless as ever, I see. Do you go texting everyone your precious passcodes?”

_No,_ Lev thinks. _Only you._

“I said in case of an emergency, Yaku-san,” he tries instead, though he doesn’t mean it. Interpreting it as an _open invitation_ truly wasn’t far off. 

“Yeah, well,” Yaku’s sudden hesitation is damning, “I’m having an emergency. I’m spending my off season alone and I’m bored. How’s that sound?” 

“Then what’s the rosé for?”

“Celebrating.” 

“What are we celebrating?” 

“Would it kill you to just say _‘thank you’_ and accept my kind gesture?” 

“It really might, Yaku-san.” 

_It would kill me not knowing if this means everything I want it to mean._

Yaku get’s up from the piano bench, which complains with a pitchy creek. He walks over to the dining room table, where the gleaming pink bottle of rosé is waiting alongside two glasses. With them gripped firmly between his calloused hands, he pads over to the glass sliding door to the balcony. 

“You coming?” 

The words cue Lev out of his heavy daze, pulling his stare away from the libero. Belatedly, he toes off his dress shoes and leaves them lying haphazardly by the door before exiting through the crack Yaku left for him to slip outside. 

A candle has been lit. Yaku is shaking away the flame of the match just as he sits down in the lush outdoor chair directly across the other. Lev doesn’t realize it, but he’s staring again as he watches the delicate pink of Yaku’s tongue prod between his lips in concentration as he attempts to open the bottle. 

With a satisfying _pop_ , the familiar gentle fizz hums in the air between them as he pours with a certain sense of practiced grace. 

“Alright,” Yaku starts, taking his glass in his hand, “Cheers. To successful seasons and successful careers.” 

His smile, full and unbound looks heart-wrenchingly attractive under the warm, flickering light of the candle, Lev decides. _Unfair, unfair, unfair._

“Cheers,” he says, instead. 

The ringing of glasses sings itself to the moonlight. 

Lev’s hasn’t had much rosé in his life, having developed a general preference for red wines or hard liquors, but something about the way it weaves his way through his senses is incredibly satisfying. He can’t help but come back for another sip in short intervals, eager for the next taste. 

It’s almost kind of like-

“So how’s your summer looking? Booked?” 

Lev shakes his head, less out of affirmation and more to clear his thoughts. “Yes, actually. The demand is increasing by the day.” 

Yaku huffs in amusement. “No kidding,” he takes a sip, and Lev’s breath catches in his throat as he catches the other’s eyes trail him up and down. 

“Um,” he tries, fails, then tries again, “I caught up on some of your matches, by the way. You’re incredible out there, Yaku-san.” 

_“Fuck,”_ Yaku’s eyes widen as he halts his sip of wine and he coughs hastily, pounding a closed fist against his chest. 

When the coughs persist still after a moment, Lev only has to shift on his heels and lift himself slightly to be able to reach a hand across the table to place a few supportive pats upon Yaku’s shoulder. 

“You alright?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he waves his hand in the air dismissively. “Wrong pipe. You know how it goes.” 

Lev settles back in his chair, hand noticeably warm. He realizes it, then. The sharp details of Yaku’s suit, the way it sits confidently upon his stature. The gleam on his wrist, a watch from an expensive brand he’s surely done a shoot for, before. The dangle of one earring, a chain on the right side, enticing in it’s own right. 

Is this really just all for a chat and drink? 

“Yaku-san.”

“Hm?” 

“Is this really all you came for, tonight?” 

His expression sharpens. 

“When did you get so perceptive?,” he quips, but still with a light hearted edge “If you must know, I do just regrettably enjoy your company, most of the time. But, if I’m being honest, I guess not. I guess I want other things.” 

Lev’s heart beats harder in his chest. 

“Like what?” 

“Well,” Yaku slides a hand through his already slicked back hair, “Depends on what you’d be comfortable with. If you wanted nothing more than what we’ve got going on here now, that’d be it. But if, if-” he hesitates, struggling to get the words out and Lev grins. 

“Yaku-san, I’ve never known you to be so shy.” 

“Huh?” 

Lev chuckles, and Yaku sends him a pointed glare. 

“I figured that, if you wanted to, you’d just come right out with it and say _‘Lev Haiba, I want you to have sex with me’,_ or something like that.” 

Yaku has to will himself not to choke on his wine again. 

_“Lev!”_

“What? Am I wrong?”

“Well,” Yaku slumps in his chair, thinking. “Fuck, yeah, maybe. No. Whatever. But saying it like that doesn’t make it any better. And it’s different because-“

He pauses again. Trails his eyes to the stars like he’s looking for guidance. Settles on the waxing gibbous glowing brightly in the clear night sky. All at once, Lev is enthralled.

“Because-?” He tries, soft.

Yaku shakes his head. 

“I dunno.”

“Hm.”

“Well?” 

Lev stands from his chair, captures Yaku’s heavy gaze as he takes the few steps needed to bring him within the others' close proximity. He offers a hand out, to which Yaku cautiously eyes.

“Yaku Morisuke, I would love to have sex with you.” 

Yaku snorts, and Lev’s resounding pout is habituary. 

“Yaku,” he whines. 

“Sorry, sorry,” he waves a hand in the space between them to cover his teasing smile before grabbing on and letting himself be pulled up to meet eye-level with Lev’s shoulders. “It’s just, you, Lev.” 

Lev swallows his affection down just soon enough to lean down to place his lips to Yaku’s. All at once, his chest inflates with the distant feelings he once held for the man in front of him. Yaku, who’s always burning on the inside, always waiting to wreak havoc upon the world, takes Lev into his flame as their lips slot and slide together in a scorching bliss. He hopes, distantly, that he doesn’t burst. 

“God, why’d you have to go and get so pretty,” Yaku murmurs into the kiss, reaching to tug him down by the collar of his silk shirt. 

“I wasn’t before?” Lev manages, ignoring the shortness of his breath. 

“Oh shut up. _Prettier_ , you gremlin.” 

The curve of his smile is so precious. Lev runs his tongue against it, and before he knows their tongues are moving together in a way that reminds him of the dance the candlelight flame does in the wind. 

“Your dumb ads and stupid comercials,” Yaku fits in between breaths, “I missed you.” 

Lev tries to respond, but finds that the moon is in his lungs, taking up the air he needs to say _I’ve missed you so much, too._

So he lifts Yaku up by the firm muscle right under his cheeks to set him on the edge of the table. He attaches himself to his neck, revels in the way Yaku’s hums feel against his lips, how Yaku’s hands feel at the roots of his hair as he tries to paint the stars against his neck just to see him glow. 

One hand trails down from his head, across the plains of his chest, to the front of his _oh-_

“Yaku,” he breathes, warm against the other’s neck as he feels Yaku shiver. 

“Fuck, when you say it like that-” 

The hand against the front of his growing arousal gives another firm palm, lighting Lev’s inside aflame as he comes back up to spit the fire right back to its source. Yaku’s lips are getting to that cursed red swollen state that’s straight out of the depths of his desire. They still taste of the rosé, but not even the glass of pink forgiveness could get him drunker than the feeling of his lips on Yaku. 

“Lev-” Yaku starts, and Lev knows. Because he knows Yaku always wants more, needs more, demands more - so much so that Lev would serve him the galaxy on a platter if it meant he could satisfy his needs. So he goes to work on the libero’s belt, pulling it away just far enough for him to unbutton and unzip his slacks. 

“Ah - out here?” Yaku huffs when Lev lowers himself to eye level with the older’s waist. 

“Oh, sorry, we can-”

“No, wait.”

Lev stops his hands, looking up to Yaku who’s eyeing around the balcony. To be fair, Lev’s penthouse is on the top floor of the complex - all that can be seen below are the neon-lit city streets. In all honesty, the scene against the night sky is it’s own breed of breathtaking. 

“This is fine,” he decides, after a second. “Yeah, keep going.”

Lev wastes no time tugging the other’s pants down past his knees, grinning at the lines of his tight briefs. His mouth traces around them with chaste kisses and the gentle drag of his lips, letting the warmth of his breath travel through the fabric. 

He can feel Yaku’s patience draining with the involuntary twitching of his thigh, getting harder and waiting for Lev’s teasing around his arousal to cease. 

“Lev,” Yaku murmurs again, his breath sounding heavier in a way that sends warmth running through Lev’s abdomen. 

He looks up, looking devilishly pleased for getting on Yaku’s pleading side. But the way Yaku’s eyes peer back down at him, half-lidded and heavy, with hands running mindlessly but restlessly upon the tops of his shoulders - is suddenly a bit much. It makes Lev realize how bad he’s wanted this, just how prominent Yaku is on his mind. And he’s really here, now, in between his legs like he belongs there. 

Who’d have thunk? 

“Don’t worry,” he manages, standing up to generously kiss away Yaku’s pout, “I’ll take care of you, Yaku. I owe you that much.”

Yaku hums against his lips, in an almost blissful sigh. 

“You’re too much, Lev.” 

Lev smirks. 

“I know.” 

He lets that simmer into the air, watches as something like electricity, bright and remnant of the neon signs down below crackles between their interlocked eyes.

Lev is burning, he decides. But he wouldn’t have it any other way.

In one swift motion, he presses against Yaku’s chest to prompt him to lie flat against the table before moving down to finally tug away Yaku’s briefs. 

His cock swollen and red in such a way that Lev can’t help but be enticed, that he can’t help but wonder if Yaku’s thought about this as much as he has. 

He spits onto the tip, which might seem obscene in any other context, but Yaku lets out a sweet groan that Lev relishes in before spreading the saliva with a couple of feather-light strokes. 

Prompted by the movement of Yaku’s thighs, he grips a little tighter, testing twisting motions that run from base to tip, then contrasting with quick light run overs of his hand at the reddened peak. His other hand runs against the delicate skin of his thighs, palming and scratching gently at the flesh. Yaku’s hums and gentle moans sing a sensual melody to Lev’s ears that only push him further. 

His mouth comes next, lapping greedily at the tip that’s beginning to leak precum, running his tongue along the veins as he dips down to take Yaku’s length. Yaku, in turn, moans louder, letting one hand grip the younger’s silver locks, the other elbow being used to prop him up to watch the way the pretty pink of Lev’s lips take him in. 

“Fuck,” it falls from his mouth as Lev hollows his cheeks, “Lev, I need to feel you.” 

Lev’s eyes widen, coming off the tip to stand up. 

“Yaku,” he tries. But nothing else follows. Distantly, he thinks he just wanted to hear the name, taste it on his tongue because Yaku is here, begging for him like this. 

Yaku sits back up, tugging Lev down by the collar to capture his tongue in a brief, greedy kiss. 

“Hurry up,” is all he says, smirking. 

Lev nods, pulling back to head inside, grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom. He does away with his own slacks when he realizes just how hard and aching he is - leaving him in only his shirt and briefs before returning outside. 

Yaku is still on the table when he steps back out, laying flat, legs dangling off and staring up at the sky. 

How fitting, Lev thinks. It’s almost as pretty as you. 

He doesn’t mouth the thought, though, instead choosing to plant the words directly onto the other’s tongue with a kiss that holds more affection than perhaps intended. Wordlessly, he pops the cap, spreading the fluid generously onto a finger. Yaku shudders as he lets the pad of his finger run around the rim, once, twice, before inserting it inside. But Lev only gets one or two tentative strokes before-

“I can take two,” Yaku says against his lips. 

Lev pulls back to grin. 

“So eager.”  
  


“Shut up. Fuck me, dammit.”

Lev has no problem complying, if the twitch in his briefs Yaku’s demand causes is anything to go by. He lays waste with two fingers, not hesitating to prod, scissor, and run pressured circles against Yaku’s most sensitive spot. 

“Mm, I’m ready,” Yaku hums eventually, reaching a hand down to bat away Lev’s hand. Lev simply nods, not hesitating to pull his hand away to slip down his briefs, open up the condom packet and slip it on. 

He drizzles on lube onto his cock, pretending not to notice how heightened the sensation is from being so neglected. The few quick pumps he gives cause him to let out a small sigh as the relief begins to flood his system. And then, with one hand on Yaku’s waist, and the other guiding him loosely around his base, he begins to settle in. 

Yaku moans, hot and heavy at the stretch as Lev presses further, eventually moving his other hand to join on the other side of his waist. Lev can’t help but let out a moan of his own, low and reverberant at the feeling of Yaku’s tight heat. It’s unreal, really. 

“You okay?” He asks, fully inside. 

“Yes, you damn titan,” Yaku pants. “Damn you-”

He chokes off with a groan as Lev begins to move. He starts slow, only pulling back an in inch or two before pushing back inside. And then, whenever Yaku signals that he needs more with the reaching of hands or the raise in his voice, he gives him more. He gives him more and more, until he’s pulling back his full length to press it back inside, allowing long and smooth strokes that have Yaku curling his toes into the air. 

Lev leans forward, keeping his rhythm as he leans to take one of Yaku’s nipples into his mouth, licking eagerly while Yaku’s hands come clawing at his back. He moans at the sting of it as Yaku lets out groans of his own to accompany the generous slapping of their skin. 

One hand comes to his chest, pushing him off of Yaku’s chest. He looks down in question as it keeps pushing, until Lev’s slowed his hips and is fully pulled out. 

“What are you-” 

“I like it from behind best,” Yaku interrupts, grinning slyly as he sits up and slips off the table, turning to grip the edge. Lev’s cock twitches at the expression. 

“Oh, fuck, Yaku,” He mutters, letting his hands grip the plush of Yaku’s ass before pressing inside again. 

The angle created by their difference in heights is, decidedly, blissful. Yaku is crying out to the sky as Lev gives it to him hard and deep, the heavy drag of it bringing Yaku that much closer to the heights. Lev stables himself with a hand around his waist, and in a quick succession leans forward to bite the crux between Yaku’s lev and shoulder, grips the base of his cock, and gives it a few quick strokes in time with his hips. 

“Lev, fuck, I’m gonna-”

He doesn’t get to finish before his words morph into a cry of rapture and he’s spilling hot ivory against Lev’s hand and into the air. Lev grounds him, letting his thrusts gradually slow to a stop, hand moving lazily against the velvety skin until Yaku’s sporadic shuddering let’s up. 

“Holy shit,” he turns around to let his head fall onto Lev’s chest. “Where the hell did you learn to fuck like that.”

“Wouldn’t _you_ like to know,” Lev teases, and Yaku slaps a hand onto his pec. “I’m flattered though, really.”

Yaku’s brows furrow for a moment when Lev’s still hard cock brushes against his thighs. 

“Oh, yeah,” he starts, and Lev hears his heart beat in his ears as Yaku lowers to his knees and strips his cock of the condom. 

“You wanna fuck my face?” He offers, hands ghosting the backs of Lev’s calves. 

“Oh you’re gonna kill me,” Lev runs a hand over his face, feeling distantly like the wind has been knocked out of him. 

“Don’t hold back,” Yaku smirks, letting his bottom lip fall just slightly. It’s still shiny and red and way too enticing, Lev decides as he teases the tip against the line of his mouth before letting his cock slide onto the wet heat of Yaku’s tongue. 

It just gets messier from there, as he rides farther and farther into Yaku’s mouth and feels the heat in his abdomen begin to pool faster. Just as he requested, Lev doesn’t hold back. He watches for discomfort when they approach deep throating territory and Yaku’s spit is dripping from the sides of his mouth, but he only sees the fire in Yaku’s expression. So he keeps going, the squelching sound filthy but obscenely hot, and the way Yaku’s eyes begin to glimmer with tears is decidedly a sight deserving to be a work of modern art. 

It’s not long before he’s coming close to the edge, hands gripping tighter on Yaku’s hair. 

“Yaku, gonna come,” he warns. But instead of pulling off, Yaku nods. Nods with needy eyes that say _give it to me, I want it._

Yaku, always wanting more. Lev’s determined to give it to him. 

So he doesn’t stop as his orgasm hits him hard and quick. Doesn’t stop as he spills onto Yaku’s tongue and into his throat, moaning out as Yaku swallows around him. The hands on his calves hold him firmer when his knees tremble, threatening to give out as the intensity of it echoes through his toes. 

When he comes down, he falls onto the chair next to him, sliding his hands around Yaku as he gets up from the ground to sit on his lap. 

“Shit,” Lev huffs, and Yaku laughs. 

“Profanity, “ he warns jokingly. 

“You’re one to talk, Yaku-san.” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” 

Lev looks deep into his eyes, traces all the craters that lie within the moons behind them. Too pretty, it’s unfair - he decides. 

He tells him this, finally. 

“As if I’m not sitting on an actual model right now,” Yaku rolls his eyes. 

Lev slides his hand to Yaku’s, interlocking their fingers, relishing the way Yaku blushes as he plants kisses across his knuckles. 

“Are you staying the night? Please say yes,” Lev asks, expression pleading. 

“I am, now,” Yaku snorts. 

“You weren’t planning on it?” 

“I wasn’t planning on it because I didn’t _actually_ think breaking into your apartment with a bottle of wine was going to lead to sex.” 

Lev laughs, letting his head fall back for a moment. 

“Technically it’s not breaking in if I sent you my codes.” 

“Hm. You make a good point, for once.” 

“Hey,” Lev pouts, and it’s so damningly cute that Yaku has to lean forward to kiss it away. 

It starts lazy and affectionate, but the fire hasn’t stopped. _I’m burning,_ Lev thinks again as their tongues grow needier in their movements. 

_But I love the way it hurts._

“Shower?” He says against Yaku’s lips. 

Yaku only nods, leading them by their interlocked hands back inside. 

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading !
> 
> if you enjoyed, I would absolutely love to read any of your thoughts/comments you have. and of course all kudos are very highly appreciated as well. 
> 
> please have a lovely day.


End file.
